


Enfance difficile

by Satanders



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Gen, Multi, Pre-Slash, Sexuality Crisis, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: L'enfance du Music Meister, aka Alastor (inspiré du podcast du Codotverse)





	Enfance difficile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/gifts).



Alastor était fluet et excentrique. Ces deux qualificatifs lui avaient toujours valu l'attention malheureuse des brutes de l'école, et il n'était pas rare qu'à la sortie, une petite bande l'attende pour le maltraiter.  
Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, semblait-il. Ses parents n'étaient pas pauvres, mais ils n'étaient pas riches non plus et Alastor n'avait pas grand chose à voler. Les gamins s'en prenaient à lui uniquement parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était une cible facile.  
Il faisait partie de la chorale de l'école, et les autres aimaient se moquer de sa voix. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu chanter, et un jour ils l'obligèrent à le faire.  
Lorsque sa voix sortit, ils cessèrent de rire. C'est alors qu'Alastor prit conscience de son pouvoir.  
Il y avait de la magie dans ses notes. Une magie qui pouvait le protéger.  
Toutefois, il ne s'arrêta pas à cela. Il réclama à ses harceleurs de ramener quelques "compensations" pour les mauvais traitements qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Bien vite, ils lui rapportèrent des billets et de la monnaie volés à leurs parents, des CDs chipés dans des magasins, et Alastor prit davantage confiance en lui. Peut-être un peu trop.  
Il charmait ses professeurs pour avoir de bonnes notes, il charmait les élèves, les surveillants, les dames de la cantine.  
Sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, les gens se mirent à l'éviter. Personne ne voulait être ami avec quelqu'un qui peut manipuler les gens à sa guise.  
Il grandit, changea d'école, et se fit plus discret, n'utilisant ses aptitudes qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.  
Mais garder le secret le rongeait, comme un acide. Il avait le sentiment de n'être que la moitié de ce qu'il devrait, et nulle ne s'en apercevait. Il parvenait à se faire des amis, mais aucun n'était suffisamment proche pour le connaître vraiment. Aucun ne connaissait son secret.  
A l'adolescence, les choses se compliquèrent. Ses parents se disputaient de plus en plus, et il n'allait plus ni à la chorale, ni aux cours de solfège. Il voulait se débarasser de son carcan d'enfant sage et devenir enfin quelqu'un de grand.  
Les posters de David Bowie sur ses murs alimentaient ses rêves de devenir une star de la musique. Avec son talent, tous les espoirs lui étaient permis, tant pis si personne ne croyait en lui - ses amis riaient de son ambition. Il avait failli craquer et révéler sa capacité, mais il avait réussi à se retenir.  
Parmi les membres de son groupe, il y avait un garçon qu'il aimait bien. C'était quelqu'un de discret qui riait fort, et dont les mots semblaient se bousculer quand il parlait. Alastor aimait son silence, son écoute, le trait concentré entre ses sourcils quand il tentait de comprendre les discussions. On le traitait d'idiot, avec ses yeux bleus aux airs naïfs, mais Alastor y voyait autre chose. Cela ne l'embêtait pas que l'autre soit un peu idiot, de toute façon. Sa voix, même s'il l'utilisait rarement, était un baume au coeur, et Alastor aurait aimé l'entendre chanter.   
Pourtant, il ne le força pas. Il tenta de s'en rapprocher, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait. Les questions identitaires ne cessaient de se bousculer en lui en sentant confusément quelque chose de différent naître en lui, peu à peu.  
Des sentiments qui lui donnaient envie de chanter. A la place, il décida de proposer de sortir à une fille de son groupe, qui accepta. Il oublia un temps ses angoisses.  
Elle lui demanda de chanter pour elle, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, et comme elle était censée être la personne la plus proche de lui, il lui chanta la sérénade. Mais le coeur n'y était pas tout à fait. Son pouvoir, par contre, n'avait rien perdu de sa force et il l'effraya, si bien qu'elle refusa de revenir vers lui.  
Et environ un mois plus tard, elle sortait avec le garçon silencieux. Alastor regretta de ne pas les avoir fait chanter et danser jusqu'à s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il était en colère, et pourtant il pleura assez pour rester une semaine enfermé chez lui. Il rompit les ponts avec ses amis, ne les voyant plus que comme des enclumes à ses pieds l'empêchant de réaliser son plein potentiel.  
Sa mère partie, il quitta la maison à 18 ans et chercha sa voie. Mais seul, sans réel contact dans le milieu, il n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Surtout que l'arrogance avait grandi en lui, il ne voulait pas débuter sa carrière comme chanteur dans un groupe de seconde zone. Il voulait passer directement sous les projecteurs.  
Ses ambitions étaient surréalistes. Il atterrit à Gotham, persuadé que s'il ne pouvait se faire un nom à la loyale, il suffisait simplement de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Il l'ignorait, mais un garçon silencieux attendait à l'asile d'Arkham, suivant le tic tac d'une horloge qui n'existait pas.


End file.
